Six Metal
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Roku_Metaru.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 46 |last = The Seis Metal Threat! |next = A Special Training on Gachi-Baku! }} is the forty-sixth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on February 23, 2013. Plot In order to avenge the defeated Mister Up, Mister Down took it upon himself to fight Zakuro. Mister Up explains that Butta Gill's Blue Gale attack creates a barrier that prevents the enemy's Bakugan from standing within its radius. It also protects the player's standing Bakugan from getting knocked out by the enemy. Harubaru predicted that in the next turn, Mister Down will get a Double Stand and a full stand isn't far from happening. In the next turn, Mister Down launches Darkus Gravity Nome while Zakuro launches Dio Sivac. Gravity Nome stood in a Gate Card to which Tatsuma cheered "Full Stand!" but Raichi wasn't too optimistic, pointing to Zakuro who commanded his Dio Sivac to execute the Evil Storm attack. Dio Sivac then created a dark whirlpool which counterracts Butta Gill's Blue Gale. Dio Sivac may have been expelled but the Blue Gale's effect was also nullified. Worse, Butta Gill was knocked out of the Gate Card which thereby disrupted Mister Down's Full Stand. On the other hand, Raichi noted that Zakuro can no longer use Dio Sivac due to the damage it sustained while impeding the Blue Gale. Mister Down lectures Zakuro about Bakugan having feelings but since the latter failed to understand it, the former was branded as no less an evil man. This triggered Zakuro's ire who had enough fooling around with Mister Down. Zakuro took out Seis Tavanel and changed its left Normal parts to Metal Parts. Zakuro promptly launched the further-powered Seis Tavanel. It has an impressive strength just by the launch with Mister Up explaining that by having four Metal Cross parts, its strength is increased by an unfathomable amount. In just one strike, Seis Tavanel knocked out both Dive Fujoe and Gravity Nome off the battlefield. Seis Tavanel stood triumphant in the Gate Card at the middle of the Battlefield and Zakuro announced that he obtained one Gate Card. Mister Down was infuriated while everyone else from his side predicted that there is no way for him to win anymore as Butta Gill's fate will be the same as the other two Bakugan or even worse. Raichi predicted that Mister Down may have some hopes to win if its a Power Battle but Mister Up knew that the two opposing Bakugan were moreover built for executing Critical Knockouts. Zakuro then taunts Mister Down that the latter still wishes to fight even if his chances of victory is way too slim. Mister Down took it as an insult. Mister Down launched Butta Gill while Zakuro launched Seis Tavanel. The two men noticeably used the same shooting technique. The two Bakugan clashed off the Gate Cards' area and eventually slammed each other in the surrounding wall of the battlefield. Mister Down channeled his aura as he prepared to launch Butta Gill. Raichi noticed that Mister Down is using a different shooting technique. Mister Down yelled out "BakuTech Hurricane Gokken" as he launched Butta Gill. This time, Butta Gill's Blue Gale is stronger than before. It collided expectedly with Seis Tavanel and at the end of the clash, the two Bakugan simply stopped spinning. Once again, nothing landed in a Gate Card. After two more similar blunders; Butta Gill finally stood in a Gate Card. Zakuro, undeterred, announced that he will now unleash Seis Tavanel's full power. Taking Seis Tavanel into his hands, its last two Normal Crosses transformed to Gold Metal Crosses. Zakuro proudly asked everyone to behold Seis Tavanel's greatness as he prepares to launch it in the battlefield. However, the moment that Zakuro laid Seis Tavanel into the battlefield; he was overwhelmed by Seis Tavanel's flurry of dark force. Zakuro's opponents could only watch as he writhes in pain, his body unable to handle the sudden surge of dark energy. Harubaru tried to help him but he was stopped by Mister Up and Down. Zakuro's body was then swallowed by an alter image of the ominously laughing Seis Tavanel. Once the dark matter vanished, Zakuro is no longer the man he used to be. He is now an embodiment of the Dark Tavanel. The possessor announced that he finally found a suitable host after a thousand years. Harubaru called out for Zakuro but Mister Down told him that the man is no longer Zakuro as Mister Up branded the possessor as the heartless Seis Tavanel. Seis Tavanel taunts the possessors of Sechs Tavanel that their attempts will be futile. He also warned them that he will be their worst nightmare as he teleported out of sight. Featured Brawls Mister Down vs Zakuro This is a continuation of the previous episode's brawl. Mister Down shoots and stands Gravity Nome Zakuro shoots Dio Sivac and used the Evil Storm attack to nullify Butta Gill's Blue Gale attack Zakuro inflicts Critical Hit on Butta Gill with Dio Sivac Dio Sivac destroyed Zakuro upgrades Seis Tavanel into Four Metal Crosses Zakuro inflicts Critical K.O. on both Dive Fujoe and Gravity Nome Mister Down launches Butta Gill while Zakuro launches Seis Tavanel. The two Bakugan collided but neither stood. Mister Down launches Butta Gill using his new Special Technique BakuTech - Hurricane Gokken while Zakuro launches Seis Tavanel. The two Bakugan collided again but neither stood. This was repeated twice more. Mister Down shoots and stands Butta Gill into a Gate Card Zakuro upgrades Seis Tavanel into Six Metal Crosses Seis Tavanel took possession of Zakuro Brawl Interrupted No Result Characters Seen * Mister Up * Mister Down * Zakuro * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma BakuTech Seen * Aquos Butta Gill * Aquos Dive Fujoe * Darkus Dio Sivac * Darkus Seis Tavanel * Darkus Gravity Nome Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes